


Parking lot

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Random & Short, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: The pack looses a pregnant Stiles(Start of a lists of shorts)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Sterek shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 30
Kudos: 619





	Parking lot

Derek walked out of the store, making his way to his car with the cart. Isaac walked close to him, grumbling under his breath about the fact that the store was so busy. The thing about feeding an entire pack of wolves, you needed a card to a big bulk store that was visited often. His mate was the hardest to feed at the moment, mainly because the Omega was pregnant with their first pup. It was stressful for Derek, but the pack was almost as protective as he was.

“Are you sure you should’ve let Scott and Erica take Stiles to the pet store?” Isaac grumbled but Derek didn’t look up from his receipt. It all seemed to add up so fast. 

“Why? The don’t have any money to buy anything.” He finally looked up to see Scott running towards him while Erica was by his car. The beta crawled on top of the Camaro and started turning in circles, searching. 

“Because they lost him.” Isaac sounded unamused as Scott skidded to a stop next to them. 

“What the Hell Scott??” Derek snapped and the beta let out a pained noise in the back of his throat. 

“I swear I just turned my back for a moment.” The Beta constantly searched as he spoke, gazing through the crowd coming and going from the store and at every moving car. Derek huffed, knowing how hard it was to truly keep the Omega still but he still shoved the shopping cart against him just rough enough to leave a bruise. 

“I’ll deal with it.” He nodded to the car and Erica ducked down, failing to not look busted. Isaac trailed after him as he made his way along the strip mall of stores to where the pet store was. He stopped at the front, feeling lost for a moment before the betas stomach growled. 

“Sorry. I smell tamales.” Isaac shot him a busted look but there was a sudden hunger in his eyes. Derek blinked at him before sniffing, an annoying idea coming to him. 

“Isaac, find the tamales.” He didn’t want the fact that he was disappointed with his mate and stupid betas clear but Isaac looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh. Derek sniffed the air, both of them following the scent, just barely picking up Stiles scent through the overlapping traffic. 

They were near the far end of the parking lot when they came to a van and a pickup. There was several Mexican children running around in the space between them and a woman was walking back with a couple who were arguing about wither it was wise to buy food from the back of a strange truck. On the back of the pickup, sitting on the tailgate was his mate. The Omega was happily kicking his feet, two large bags next to him as he ate a tamale that smelled like beef and spice. His stomach was showing the growing life and an older woman was setting another tamale on his mates lap.

“Oh my god. Stiles?” Isaac nearly doubled over, guffawing at the scene.

“Hi alpha.” Derek covered his face in exhaustion as his mate called to him with a mouth so full that he barely caught the words. He pulled back to see him smiling happily around his food and shook his head. He went to take a step forward but jerked back, moving between the pack of children and the road as a teenager in a car spun into the lane. He glared at the teen until she slowed, spotting the children and slowing even more as they ran up to Isaac who was standing by his side, widening his man made wall so they didn’t over step at the wrong time. 

“Good mate.” The woman spoke in broken English and patted his arm when he finally reached Stiles. 

“Yep,” Stiles swallowed his bite and beamed happily, still kicking his feet. “Homemade tamales!” Stiles held up the bag but Derek was already pulling out his wallet. 

“How much trouble did he cause you?” He asked as he pulled out a twenty. 

“I’ve only eaten five so far.” Stiles protested and the nearest of the family laughed. 

“He’s good Omega. Make strong baby.” The older woman patted Stiles stomach and the Omega practically purred. Derek chuckled low as he shook his head. 

“So we have about ten minutes before you need a nap?” He asked, glancing over as Isaac started to chase the children pack around, causing them to shriek and hoot. Stiles answer was a yawn and Derek pulled him down from the tailgate. The omega took his wallet and pulled out two twenties and handed them over. The old woman grabbed his hands and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

“You make good mama.” She gave a nod, took the money and waved them off. Stiles tried to gather up the bags but Derek took them before he could and looped his arm around his waist. 

“Isaac, come on. Go tell the others we found him.” He called over his shoulder and his beta whined before treading after them while waving sadly at the kids. Derek wondered why his pack got so strange but he shook it off. The beta jogged past them but in all reality, they weren’t going very fast. Stiles was huffing slightly already. 

“What did I tell you about parking lot tamales?” Derek sighed and Stiles grinned up at him.

“That that’s how I’m going to be kidnapped.” Stiles was already unwrapping the one that was on his lap from before and Derek stared at him. There couldn’t be much room left. “I’m okay with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean this to be racist so please don't perceive it as such. When my older sister was pregnant, we lost her because she followed the smell of tamales and bought a bunch from the back of a truck in the Winco Parkinglot. We told her to take a buddy next time and buy enough to share.


End file.
